A Night Alone
by Bitchy-nikki
Summary: Do not read if you are easily offended
1. Amy's Night Alone

As Amy folded the papers & put them back in to the envelope, she felt Ephram enter her mind, feeling an erotic sensation sweep along her soft lips. She lets her eyes close & her mind drift away.  
  
She could feel his warm lips descending upon hers in a passionate kiss. Injecting his hot tongue deep within her mouth. She opened her mouth wider, letting him taste & tease her sweet warm tongue.  
  
She placed a thought of them kissing within her mind, & bed. She reached over to retrieve a little gold vibrator & a longer, wider white one. Somehow she had rid herself of her night shirt & thong underwear. She had also managed to grab the baby oil.   
  
She placed a single drop of the oil on both of her tits. Then soaked her dark curly mound between her legs. She lay back getting comfortable. Then using the tips of her fingers, she drew soft spirals slowly reaching the tips of her rosy nipples. The whole while thinking that it was his hands roaming her body. She reached her already puckered nubs & Lightly teased each of them, causing a tingling sensation to spread down & over her body. So high from the feeling, she let a soft moan escape her lips.  
  
Then as if her hands had minds of their own, she took her hardened peaks between her thumb & forefingers. Using enough pressure to bring a slight pain & sending more intoxicating waves of pleasure into her fantasy she caused her own juices to flow.   
  
So deep in a trance she imagined that it was one of his hands moving it's way up to her neck. The other slowly working it's way down to her wet & slick pussy. She savagely thrust her finger deep inside her tight pussy. Then just as swiftly she removed it.  
  
She then brought her coated wet fingers up to her lips, inhaling her own musky sweet scent. She caused her fluids to flow harder. With just the tip of her tongue, she licked them clean.   
  
A deep growl exploded from deep within, as her right hand turned on the small gold toy. Her left hand swiftly grabbed the white one placing it at ready access between her legs. She pressed it against her wet opening without entering even a centimeter. Her left hand parted her pussy lips letting the vibrating tip inside a little. Starting slowly at her clit, then moving down to just the top of her damp slippery pussy she kept both vibrators moving. Not letting them stay in one place too long.  
  
Her mind could see his head between her wide spread legs & the vibration became his tongue. Her clit started to swell, making each touch more sensitive than the last. She felt herself getting closer to a climax. So she stopped & pulled the glistening wet toy away.  
  
She caught her breath. Then she began again. This time she placed the tip to the side of her swollen pulsating clit. She started to build her climax up again only slower this time. She stroked its side, slowly increasing her movements.  
  
Stopping once more, just before her orgasm reached its peak. Once again she waited for her breathing to slow. She then began again. This time her mind saw him teasing her clit with the vibrator, & rubbing the head of his rock hard cock against her hot tight opening. He slowly parted her outer pussy lips, & eased barely inside of her.   
  
Her feathery soft touches start her climbing towards fulfillment once again. With the same movements she keeps the teasing up. Once again not letting more that the tip enter her. She increased her movements & quickly climbed the waves of pleasure reaching the edge of her climax. Her right hand moves even faster, while the left stayed ready for action.  
  
As the sweet erotic waves of her wild orgasm begin, her left hand thrusts the toy savagely & deep inside her burying it completely. She then withdrew it completely, only to thrust it back in harder. She felt the vibrating tip make contact with her g-spot sending her right hand to increase its speed.  
  
With the two hands moving together, she let a wild savage orgasm escape from her body. The orgasm was so strong it caused her to thrust her hips higher impaling her toy deeper. She soaked her hands completely with her cum. Her climax seemed to drain her of all the moisture in her body. She collapsed back on to the bed & slowly withdrew her large white toy. She then put them back in their places. She still imagined him close to her, embracing her sweetness within his loving, strong arms. She fell in to a deep sleep, locked within his safe embrace. She totally relaxed & was completely satisfied.


	2. Ephram's Night Alone

I am sitting on my bed still holding the telephone receiver in my hand. I do not want to put it down; I do not want to let go of you. I imagine you are doing the same although it has been a few minutes since I heard the click that ended our nightly talk. As you know I love New York, but I wish there was a way that you could have stayed with me the whole summer. Oh the fun we would have! My eyes close and you are on the bed, spread for me. Your exquisite body displayed naked. You are helpless and I will have my way with you. You are mine, here to be used for my pleasure. I gaze at you. I know I will soon be treated to the moans of your pleasure as I lick your fully accessible genitals until your body convulses in passion. It is only through pleasuring you that I can truly achieve the heights of pleasure I seek.  
  
The phone drops from my hand and I am startled. My other hand has been stroking my rock hard cock as if it had a mind of its own. My cock had already begun to grow hard as we talked earlier, your voice and laugh arousing me as only you can. Now my cock is fully erect and aching for your hot cunt as it stands displayed through the fly of my boxers. I retrieve the receiver and place it in its cradle. Then I stand and slide my shorts off. I catch a glimpse of myself in the large mirror over the hotel dresser. My balls have already begun to draw to my body. My cock is pointing to the ceiling and twitching slightly. I wish you were in the mirror image also. I wish I could watch in the mirror as you licked my tight balls and straining cock. I wish I could watch in the mirror as my cock disappeared past your lips. See as you swallowed all of me and your lips pressed into my pubic hair.   
  
Instead all I see is my hand slowly sliding up and down my throbbing manhood. My other hand deftly caressing my ball sack as I imagine it is your fingers lightly squeezing my cum filled balls. Not wanting to make an obvious mess I grab the box of tissues from the nightstand before lying down on the bed. As I spread my legs, I bend my knees slightly. I now can easily manipulate my cock and balls. Oh god what I would give for your tongue to be on me now. I love the way you use your lips and tongue to pleasure me. I love the feel of your hot wet tongue as it travels the length of my cock, bathes my balls and crosses the tiny but oh so erotic patch of skin behind my scrotum.   
  
My hand moves more quickly up and down my cock, my precum lubricating my fist. I am imagining my cock is plunging deep into your warm, wet cunt now. I can almost feel your weight on me as I imagine your are atop me, riding me. My ears ring with the memory of your sensual moaning and the words you know I love to hear you say as you fuck me. I massage my tight ball sack as I pound my cock into my fist. I am lost somewhere between the reality of my masturbation and my fantasy of you riding my cock. You are wild and I am in agony to fill you with my cum. I actually cry out loud, "Fuck me! Milk my cock dry!" Then my entire body stiffens. My cock contracts and spurts of hot, thick cum shoot out of me in ribbons. The force of my orgasm is overwhelming. The feel of the warm goo landing on my body brings me fully to the reality of the situation. I continue to milk and stroke my now softening shaft.   
  
Finally it is over. I let my semi-flaccid cock drop. I look down at myself. The last drops of cum leak from my cock slit. My cock looks puffy. I have small pools of thick white liquid dotting my chest and abdomen. I am surprised I have cum so much. Four days away from you has built up a reserve. I put my head down and rest. Savoring both the afterglow of climax and the memory of the fantasy of you. I close my eyes, turn my head and put my lips to my shoulder. I kiss you good night. I leave the soiled tissues on the nightstand and drift off to sleep with visions of you filling my senses.


End file.
